Leo is a Werewolf Boy
by OpenOtaku3
Summary: Sui-yeon and her friends absolutely love the movie A Werewolf Boy. But, she always thought it was kind of unrealistic. How could that actually happen to someone? Would it really be that easy to tame a wild human man if she managed to actually meet one? Was that even a possibility! What do you think? Wanna find out? Featuring Leo from VIXX and an original character, Sui-yeon.
1. Chapter 1

"Gotta go...gotta go...gotta go!...Uggghhhhh...where is it?" Sui-yeon muttered anxiously. Her grandpa said the outhouse wasn't far from the porch, but she'd already been walking for more than 5-6 minutes. What exactly was his idea of "not far"? Did she go the wrong way? She'd forgotten her phone in her rush to relieve her bladder and it was already getting dark on this frigid winter day.

When her grandparents had called a few days ago and asked if she'd like to come spend a week with them in their cabin near the mountains, she's been more than happy to say yes. It'd been a while, six or seven years at least, since she'd come here, but as a child Sui-yeon had loved their cabin and all the woods that surrounded it. It was a marvelous way to unwind from her hectic life in Seoul.

The only thing she didn't like, she remembered now, was the fact the toilet was in the outhouse... _I could've sworn it was right around here...I definitely went the wrong way, it wasn't this far..._ she thought, whirling around to look in every direction.

After another minute of searching in vain, she was about to give up and squat by a tree, when something scared the daylights out of her and made her forget all about her tiny bladder. A growl, low and animalistic, reverberated from behind her, causing her hairs to stand on end and ice to shoot through her veins. She froze and turned slowly, positive her life was about to end. _At least it got me before I pulled my pants down..._ was literally the first thought that entered her fear-clouded mind.

The growling stopped, and a rustling sound followed. When a few seconds passed and nothing jumped out to eat her, she felt the ice leave her blood, but still didn't dare move yet. _What. The. Hell. Was that..._

It didn't sound like any animal she'd ever heard. "I..is anyone there?" she finally said, her voice higher than she'd intended. The rustling came again, this time accompanied by a faint whimper. "Hello?" she called. "Uh..I won't hurt you, so..um..it'd be great if...you wouldn't hurt me either.." she stammered, feeling a little ridiculous,as it was very possible she was talking to a shrub.

Spotting a long stick in the grass, she quickly grabbed it. She heard the whimpering again. She was torn between finding out what the strange sound was and running back to the cabin as fast as her leg could carry her. The only thing that kept her from doing the latter was that whatever was making the noise sounded like it was hurt. She couldn't stand to ignore something that was in pain. Even if that meant putting herself in danger. Creeping closer to the bushes, stick in hand, she readied herself for whatever might jump out.

She prodded the leaves aside with the stick and jumped back in surprise when a snarl erupted from within the foliage. Faltering, she thought, _maybe I shouldn't be doing this by myself..._ She started to turn back when the snarls tapered off into whimpering again, these more agonized than before. She turned around, grimacing. _Ahhh...man..._ She knew she couldn't leave it now. It wasn't in her DNA.

She huffed in frustration. _This is the definition of irresponsible..._ She kept unconsciously reaching into her back pocket for her phone only to remember that it was still in her purse back at the cabin. She growled to herself. _Okay, okay..._ She needed to do something to calm herself. She needed to be calm, and she definitely needed this creature to be calm. Taking a step back, breathing in deeply, she began to hum quietly. A sweet soothing carol she remembered from her childhood. Humming always calmed her down. She hoped it would do the same for this poor animal. The whimpering ceased, as if the animal was trying to listen to this new sound. Continuing to hum, slowly and gently, she neared the bushes again.

Keeping her voice steady, she crept forward and parted the leaves of the bushes again. She heard the animal's breath quicken, but it didn't snarl. The bushes were thick and proved to be more difficult to move than she'd hoped. She'd have to use her hands. She gingerly pried the branches apart. Not for one second did she pause in her humming.

"Oh...oh my God.." she gasped. Behind a curtain of dark, shaggy hair,two onyx eyes gleamed back at her. She couldn't believe it. On the ground in front of her lay not a wounded animal, but a young man!


	2. Chapter 2

In her surprise, she forgot to hum and he let loose a vicious snarl. "Woah, woah..." she said in a hushed voice, but his teeth remained bared in a low growl that faded to a breathy whine. She shrunk back a little. "Hey..it's okay, it's okay.." she said quickly. "Do you need help or something?" Absolutely no recognition of her words crossed his face. She frowned, even more uneasy than she'd been before, if that was possible. "Wha..what's wrong? Can't you understand me?"

 _He doesn't look like a foreigner..._

She took one step closer. He jumped and tried to scramble away before a high-pitched, guttural scream pierced the night air. She stumbled back and landed on her bottom. After about 15 seconds, his screams reduced once again to a low whine. She came to a realization.

 _He can't understand me...I don't think he knows how to speak either.._

A minute passed as she sat perfectly still, quietly observing him from her spot on the ground. Maybe he felt less threatened now that she was sitting, because he had gone quiet again. She looked up and flinched when she noticed he was staring at her. When their eyes connected, his lip lifted slightly, moonlight glinting off his teeth. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ she thought incredulously. _He's like a wild animal or something..._

 _He obviously doesn't care for my company...so why doesn't he run away?_

As the intense minutes crawled by, she still had no idea what to do. Suddenly, she remembered the song she'd been humming a few minutes ago and before she knew it, began to hum it again, slowly and quietly. His whines stopped and he seemed less rigid. She became lost in the melody as she let the tune roll off her tongue. When she reached the end of the song, he still had his eyes on her, unmoving. A shaft of moonlight shone on him, finally revealing his face.

Dirt and sweat coated his skin except in two long, clean lines down each of his cheeks. She recognized them as tear streaks. They streamed down his face, each one rolling off his cheek and plopping onto the ground. The light moved and revealed something else that made her stomach churn and her breath catch in her throat. Near his legs, something glinted and caught her eye. In that moment she realized, to her horror, why he hadn't run away.

He couldn't. The jagged teeth of a metal animal trap stabbed into the swollen, blood-encrusted flesh of his lower leg.

She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. "Oh my God!" she wispered, as tears pricked her own eyes. How could this happen?! The only people that lived near here were her grandparents, and they would rather die than even consider using such inhumane traps. He became anxious again, glancing back and forth between her and his trapped leg, like he was contemplating trying to get up and run again. Huge tears spilled from his eyes when he pulled his legs even slightly.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to bring her frantic breathing under control. She didn't want him to hurt himself again. If she was going to help him, she needed to calm both of them down. There was only one thing she knew of so far that seemed to calm him. She took a few deep breaths, coughed to clear and steady her voice, and began to hum again. Again he went still, and she decided to do something that would probably qualify as _SUPER_ _dumb._

She got on all fours and started to crawl towards him, about two feet at a time. She stopped to see if he would freak out again. His eyes were still glued to her, but he was silent. She crawled another two or three feet closer. She could hear his labered breathing now. The last rays of light broke through the clouds and the entire area of ground lit up in the glow of the moon. It was at this point she noticed that this boy...was completely and utterly...nude.

She blushed what she could only imagine was a brilliant shade of scarlett and averted her eyes from his.. _lower_ regions.

She scooted closer and closer until she was right beside him, mere inches away. So close..and yet as long as she hummed he didn't seem too worried. Up close, she noticed he looked much worse. Sweat dripped from his forehead and covered the rest of his body in a slick sheen. He was shivering and his eyes were glazed and bloodshot. _Fever..._ she could tell immediately. She had 2 younger brothers who got sick during the winter months sometimes, so she knew fever when she saw it. The end of the song came. She was too flustered to think of a different song, so she started the first one over again.

She tried to look him in the eye. He flinched a little. She raised her hands to show him she held no weapons before reaching one toward him, palm facing up. She didn't dare touch _him_ , but she wanted to see if _he_ would touch _her._ At least, that way their fist contact would be his choice. He glanced down at her hand, but didn't touch it. He looked like he didn't know what to do at all...But then, something happened.

His expression changed slightly. He shakily raised his own hand and stared at it intensely before looking back at hers. Then at his, and back at hers again. She took this opportunity to earn some trust. She turned her hand over and over again, letting him see it in it's entirety. His eyebrows knit together as he leaned in closer. He brought his hand close to hers. _He's comparing them! He knows they're the same!_ So close...and then they touched.

Just a finger tip, but it was enough to send an electric tingle of excitement and adrenaline through her body. She resisted the urge to smile. She was worried that if she showed her teeth he might take it as a threat. Because that's what he did when he felt threatened. Trying to sit still, she didn't want to ruin the moment. He looked up into her eyes, finger still touching hers. She didn't know what to do next. He just kept staring at her. She realized she wasn't humming anymore.

 _Such dark eyes..._ she thought. _So intense, just like a wolf's. Except...wolves can't cry..._

His eyes bore into hers, looking for something he could understand. Suddenly, he gave a sharp little yelp and tore his eyes away from hers to glare at his trapped leg. She was yanked out of this strange, yet beautiful moment with this animal-like man when she realised she still had no idea how to free him.

He used both arms to hold himself up, his eyes pleading with her. _What am I gonna do?!_ She started to breath fast before she remembered to stay calm and hum her song. He stopped whining, but this time he couldn't seem to unclench his muscles as fresh tears leaked from his eyes. She cursed silently.

 _Why didn't I bring my phone? Oh, that's right! Because I have the bladder and attention span of a squirrel..._

Whipping around, she looked for something, anything that could be of use. The stick! The one she'd had only a few minutes ago lay on the ground just ten feet away. She stood carefully and walked toward it slowly. She ran her hand along the length of it, and it was thick and strong. Not perfect, but it might work.

Picking it up gently, she tried her hardest to look unthreatening. Nevertheless, when she brought it near him, his eyes widened in fear and he assumed a strained, defensive stance. _Note to self, he_ does not _like sticks._ She inched closer to his injured leg. He bared his teeth again. She hummed steadily as she set the tip of the stick near the trap. He was panting wildly, almost growling.

She had to somehow assure him that she was only trying to help. She reached out her hand and extended one finger, and could only pray that he understood what she meant. He looked at it nervously. She closed her eyes.

A long minute passed in the darkness behind her eyelids. She almost jumped out of her skin when she finally felt his finger touch hers. She opened her eyes.

He didn't look anxious or scary anymore. He looked helpless, defeated...but a tiny spark of hope gleamed behind the haze in his eyes. Hope, she realised, that was completely dependent on her. Whether he trusted her or not, it didn't matter, he'd obviously decided that his only chance of freedom layed with her.


End file.
